


Blood, Wine and Roses

by RainCloud289



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Flowers, Kidnapping, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Other, Yaku is in the start, daisuga - Freeform, i can't think of any other tags but okay, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud289/pseuds/RainCloud289
Summary: Sugawara, Akaashi and kenma work at a small flower shop south Miyagi. From the time that they where in high school to the time they turned 20 the country of Japan became riddled with Mafia families. The three boys where closing the shop when they heard something move in the alleyway. "Hello?" Akaashi asked as kenma and suga followed him into the dark alleyway. it was silent. Untill....{I do not own any of these characters!!!}{if I use art that belongs to you and you want me to take it down please private message me and I will remove the image asap}(This story might have pretty slow updates)Warning this story contains: kidnapping, strong language and violence.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

"Yo, Kenma!" Sugawara called out for the cat like boy. Kenma looked up from his game to acknowledge that Suga was speaking to him. "Akaashi just brought in a package of fresh flowers, could you go help him sort them?" "Sure" the feminine looking boy put his game away, sat up and slowly walked towards to staff room. "Did you need any help Keji?" The pudding head asked "Hmm, yes actually could you sort out that box in the corner while I sort out this one" Akaashi requested. Kenma hummed in response and walked over to the box and began sorting flowers.

"Hey Sugawara, do you have any gardenias is stock?" A short man known as yaku asked "I'm not sure, let me go out back and check, I will be right back" sugawara rushed to the back and asked Akaashi if they had any gardenias "Hmm, here you go suga I just got them out of the box" Akaashi handed the flowers over to the silver haired boy and like that suga left. "Here you go Yaku" he spoke "Thanks suga" Yaku cheered giving sugawara the money and leaving the store. "Was that Yaku?" Kenma asked "Yeah" "I haven't seen him since I was a second year in high school" Kenma stated "We should lock up the store its getting late" The raven haired boy insisted "Alright" Sugawara grabbed the keys and the three walked out, with sugawara locking the door behind them.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" 

{This actually took me forever to come up with lmao. Are you guys excited about the new book? please leave feed back in the comments. Thank you. Hope you have a wonderful Day/Night}

{-Rain}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story if this sucks this story is really old :(

(Warning this chapter has mentions of abuse)

(Italics and bold writing means a flashback)

"Yo, Kenma!" Sugawara called out for the cat like boy. Kenma looked up from his game to acknowledge that Suga was speaking to him. "Akaashi just brought in a package of fresh flowers, could you go help him sort them?" "Sure" the feminine looking boy put his game away, sat up and slowly walked towards to staff room. "Did you need any help Keji?" The pudding head asked "Hmm, yes actually could you sort out that box in the corner while I sort out this one" Akaashi requested. Kenma hummed in response and walked over to the box and began sorting flowers.

"Hey Sugawara, do you have any gardenias is stock?" A short man known as yaku asked "Let me go out back and check, I will be right back" sugawara rushed to the back and asked Akaashi if they had any gardenias "Hmm, here you go suga I just got them out of the box too" Akaashi handed the flowers over to the silver haired boy and like that suga left. "Here you go Yaku" he spoke "Thanks suga" Yaku cheered giving sugawara the money and leaving the store. "Was that Yaku?" Kenma asked "Yeah" "I haven't seen him since I was a second year in high school" Kenma stated "We should lock up the store its getting late" The raven haired boy insisted "Alright" Sugawara grabbed the keys and the three walked out, with sugawara locking the door behind them.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?"

Akaashi and Suga looked at the smaller boy as he began walking towards the alleyway next to there shop. "Hey Kenma, it's getting late we have to go" The silver haired boy was scared.

As Kenma approached the dark alleyway he saw to bright golden eyes starting right at him. He stood there for a moment before Kenma got pulled into the dark alleyway by a tall man with messy black hair and golden eyes, the same golden eyes he got lost in moments before. Kenma felt something get pushed against his face then he slowly lost consciousness as the man put him into a van. "Kenma!" the raven-haired boy tried to run after Kenma but got grabbed by an owl-like guy, he looked over in a panic to see somebody grabbing sugawara and putting him into a van. "Let me go!" was the last thing he heard before passing out.

(Kenma POV)

"Ugh my head hurts" I mumbled before opening my eyes to see I was tied up next to suga and Akaashi, we were in what appeared to be an abandoned building? "Suga, Akaashi, wake up" I hissed "Ugh, where are we?" Akaashi questioned "I don't know" "What time is it?" Suga asked "I don't-" I stated before being interrupted by the same guy who knocked me out "It is 1:42pm on a Wednesday" The guys voice was deep and kind of handsome no don't think that Kozume he kidnapped you! "Who are you and what do you want with us!?" Akaashi yelled "Hey, hey, hey, there is no reason to yell we aren't going to hurt you or your friends" another guy giggled lifting Akaashi's face upwards so he was looking up at him, he sort of looked like an owl. "Don't touch him!" Sugawara hissed "Hey calm down, it's not like my friend was hurting him" Another guy said, this guy had brown hair and was low-key kinda scary. I was scared, I could feel myself tearing up. "Aw, kitten don't cry, we aren't going to hurt you" I got to admit this guy may have kidnapped me, but he was hot, tall, strong, and flirty.

(Nobody's Pov)

"I'm Kuroo Tetsuro" The tall man with messy, black hair and golden eyes spoke

"I'm Koutarou Bokuto" The owl lookalike said, everybody could tell Akaashi was blushing.

"And finally, I'm Daichi Sawamura and you three are Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keji, and Kenma Kozume" The three boys looked shocked at the mention of their names. "Can I say it, Can I say it!?" Bokuto yelled "Sure" Daichi patted him on the back "And you three will be working for us in the haikyuu mafia!" He smiled "What!?" all three of the kidnapped boys yelled "Well mainly just for us" Kuroo told the boys. "There is no way I'm working for you, you kidnapped us, you assholes!!" Kenma spat, Kuroo walked over to him and slapped him in the face. "How dare you touch him!" Sugawara snapped. "he shouldn't have opened his mouth." Kenma stayed silent.

(Warning Abuse!)

"You worthless little shit! Learn to keep your dumb fucking mouth shut!" Kozume's father screamed as he smacked him and started beating him. "Maybe if you weren't a fag you would be useful!" His father smashed a plate over his head. "Why is your hair so long you look like a girl you fag!" his mother yelled throwing a beer bottle at him making him pass out"

Kenma started to cry, "Kenma it's alright, they can't hurt you anymore, you're okay" Akaashi comforted Kenma "YOU DUMBASS GAVE HIM FLASHBACKS OF HIS PARENYS WHO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM EVERYDAY FOR BEING GAY!" Sugawara was pissed. Kuroo picked Kenma wedding style and held him close.

"let go of me."

"no."

"let go"

"no."

Just as Kenma was going to hit Kuroo a girl ran in "I heard yelling what is going on!" she yelled "sorry Yaichi, these are new recruits can you show them there new clothes and where they will be working" Daichi told her "Sure" The girl grabbed Akaashi and Suga's wrists after untying them and dragged them to the closet with Kuroo carrying Kenma close behind.

"Okay so your clothes are in there I will be waiting her for you guys" Yaichi smiled as Kuroo put Kenma down and the three boys went and got changed.

When the boys walked out in there new clothes Yaichi smiled and took them to a different room "Okay so you will be working as ................."

{Sorry if this didn't make sense it was really rushed ☹

-Rain}


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad :(

(A/N: Holy shit I forgot about updating this book- anyways School is being a pain in the ass so Slow updates lol)

"Okay so you guys will be working as hackers for now" Yachi smiled at us and showed us where we will be working. "Yo kitten how good are you with computers?" The annoying male I now know as Kuroo asked me. "Good I guess..." "He has hacked into the governments files before and still hasn't been caught!" Sugawara yelled from across the room "I see" Kuroo smirked

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"Smiling."

"What why!?"

"Because you look like a world class pedo"

Kuroo obviously took offence to this since he fell to the floor yelling "kitten you hurt my heart" being a dramatic little shit. "Kuroo get off the fucking floor" Daichi pissed about something, but I don't know what. "Ew this guy" Sugawara looked disgusted by of his presence, "Wanna say that again?" Daichi stared straight into Suga's eyes. I could see the silver haired boy turn bright red, "No? didn't think so." This guy was kinda scary not gonna lie, I mean the they did kidnap us and the owl looking guy but they are hot and I can tell suga has a crush on Daichi and Akaashi has a crush on Bokuto, I don't like Kuroo though so it kinda breaks the chain.

*2 weeks after the day they got kidnapped*

(Suga Pov)

"So we need to try and get out of. We have earnt there trust so now is the perfect time" I explained to Akaashi and Kozume. "Yeah but how?" Kozume asked me quietly "Well all doors and windows are locked an shit but I will do something to get them unlocked." "ok we will go stall the owl and the cat" Akaashi said dragging Kenma off somewhere. Okay mission sexually confuse Daichi is a go.

"Hey Daichi, can I talk to you for a second?" "This isn't really a good time-"he began to say but before he could say anything else I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his office. "What did you want to talk about sugawara I am not in a good mood today." Daichi spoke sternly "Well you see" I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, he then pinned me to the wall and I grabbed the keys to the window in Akaashi, Kenma, and mine's bedroom. (They have separate beds-) I then pulled away, winked at him, slid out of his grasp, ran and yelled "see ya later honey bun!"

When I got back Kenma and Akaashi were already there with a rope. "did you get it?" Kenma asked me as I walked in locking the door behind me. "Yup" I pulled out the key and hid it in my draw. "Lets wait till night when everybody is asleep so that we have a less likely chance of getting caught" Akaashi told us. "fair point"

*3 hours later*(6:21PM)

"Okay lets go" I grabbed the key and began unlocking the window "I got the rope" Kenma gave me the rope and I tied to one of our beds then threw it out the window "Are you guys rea-" *Knock Knock* "Hey guys it's Kuroo, Daichi and Bokuto you guys weren't at dinner so came to check on you" Kuroo began explaining. Akaashi was about to say something when I put my hand over his mouth. "Guys?" Bokuto spoke, Kenma began climbing out the window, "GUYS!?" Bokuto was now yelling. It was now Akaashi turn to go out the window. I heard them beginning to break the door down. "Shit" I mumbled I sat on the window seal about to climb down when they broke down the door "RUN" I yelled at Kenma and Akaashi who were already down. Before I could jump out Daichi grabbed me wrapping his hand around my chest so I couldn't run or move my arms, he slightly lifted my off the ground and I kicked the rope down so they couldn't catch the others. When I looked down to check if they made it, they were already being grabbed by the other members of 'Haikyuu' "You shouldn't have done that." Daichi said putting a collar around my neck. (Not in a sexual way!!) "now if you do manage to escape, I will shock you."

(A/N: Sorry it is so short it was super rushed)


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san's bedroom with Kenma. We had no idea where Suga was or if he was okay, the last thing I remember though is getting out the window, hearing sugawara scream run, seeing the rope fall and being grabbed by some guys. When me and Kenma woke up we were here, with collar's around our necks (A/N: Again, not in a sexual way ya nasties!) Kenma's was red, with a black bell and a little green light, which made me assume they were shock collars, and mine was black with a white bell. Me and Kenma sat in the room for a couple hours talking, worrying about suga actually, when our peace was interrupted by Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san running into the room, smelling like shit I dare say- "WOOOOOO kaAsHI yOu lOoK hOoT" I blushed at Boktuo-sans comment, wait I don't like him do I? suga is gonna kill me! "Bokuto-san, are you drunk?" "MaYbE" he whisper yelled while falling on top of me. I looked over at Kenma who was currently being pet my a drunk Kuroo-san, he would escape but he was stuck in between Kuroo-san's legs, arm and chest and would help him and we would go find suga-san but Bokuto-san was currently on top of me.

"kAaShI yOu aRe sO pReTtY, why did you try and leave." Boktuo's voice went from drunk to very stern in a split second, it was honestly terrifying... are they even actually drunk? "Bokuto-san your scaring me..." I whisper yelled trying to get him off me, he wouldn't move. "Kaashi, I brought you here, I gave you affection, a job, food, money, love. And you tried to leave me!?" he was yelling at this point. "B..boktuo-san I-" Shut your beautiful mouth kaashi! If I hear your pretty voice it will make me want to forgive you!" He was bright red, but then again so was I Crap! I..I love him!? I am so dead.

(Kenma Pov)

Kuroo and Bokuto had just ran into the room drunk? And I was some how being held tightly by Kuroo as he was... petting me?

Why is my face so hot? Why does my stomach feel weird? Am I sick?

While I was lost in thought Kuroo had flipped me over and pinned me to the floor. "K..Kuro?" "Kenma." He didn't call me kitten...? Wait why do I give 2 shits!? He fucking kidnapped me!? "Kenma, you tried to run away and leave me... why would you do that kitty?" he was talking in such a stern way but it was also kind of different? I guess they weren't drunk lol "Why the fuck are you laughing!?" he seems so offended! I started cracking up laughing when Kuro... (A/N: Processing... please stand by...) kissed me!? Next time shut up when I tell you too." "but you didn't tell me too-" He kissed me again!? As I slowly began to melt into the kissed, he pulled away "Shut your pretty mouth up." Wait do I love him!? I mean that would explain the- No, there is no way. He kidnapped me for Christ's sake! Stupid brain!!!! "Now Kitty don't ever. Run. Away. Again. Or else." He whispered into my ear "Or what you will shock me" I started giggling again, Akaashi looked absolutely flabbergasted and Kuro just smirked ew, I hated his smirk he looks like a world class pedo "Precisely" he laughed "Wait I was Joking!!" I yelled "Not to me!" he yelled as he got off me.

(Suga Pov)

I sat alone in Daichi's bedroom for what seemed like hours until He finally came in.

"Suga."

"Daichi."

"Soon to be Dead-chi can you let me and my friends go we have a shop to run."

"Can't do that sorry."

"And why the fuck not!?"

"Because my dear" he said putting his hand under my chin slightly lifting my head "I need to marry you."

...........................

...........................

..........................

...........................

...........................

"Um, come again?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:HAHAHAHA cliff-hanger 😉)

A/N: sorry for the short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"I have too marry somebody to inherit the mafia."

"So you don't like me you are just marrying me for a mafia?'

"The catch was I had to love the person and they had to love me back so please date me for a month and if I can't get you to me back then I will let you go"

"What about Kenma and Akaashi?"

"The same thing but with Kuroo and Bokuto"

Sugawara had to think for a second

"Fine, but on one condition"

"what is that?"

"No harm must come to my friends"

"Fine but if they end up with the other two doofs then I can't promise anything."

"Alright, Deal."

*Akaashi pov*

Bokuto-san and I were now in a separate room from Kenma and Kuroo-san. "Would you like some wine?" Bokuto-san was now happier you could say "Sure" He handed me a wine glass filled with red-wine. "So Keji" "yes Bokuto-san?" "Are you glad that I kidnapped you..?" "..." "Keji?" "Well, I'm glad that I met you but..." "But..?" "But, I have a shop to run and as much as I love you I-" "you love me Keji!?" shit... "I said that out loud didn't I?" "Yes you did Kaashi!" before I could defend myself I felt a pair of lips clash with mine... Did Bokuto-san just kiss me!?

*Kenma Pov*

Kuroo was sitting across from me, just watching me... I couldn't tell if it made me uncomfortable or if I liked him watching me. Soon Kuroo began to crawl over to me "Kitten" Kuroo purred "Don't call me that" "Why not kitten?" "Stoppppp" "nooooo"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No, wait- SHit"

"Haha kitten" "Stop" I smacked him. "Mean kitten mean" Kuroo pulled me close to him, and kissed me... again. I pulled away "Stop doing that" "what this?" He kissed me again. I could feel myself burning up "Aw do you like me kitten?" Kuroo smirked "What!? Of course I don't" I yelled pushing him away "Kitten lemee kiss youuuuu" kuroo crawled next to me "No you creep!" "I love youuuu" kuroo whined "Wait what!?" "You heard me" He said pulling me close to his face, I turned bright red. "I love you too I guess..." "Good" kuroo said as he kissed me.


End file.
